Friday the 13th: Bad Land
Friday the 13th: Bad Land is a 2008 two-issue comic book miniseries written by Ron Marz, illustrated by Mike Huddleston and published by WildStorm. The miniseries was reprinted on October 15th, 2008 as apart of the Friday the 13th, Volume 2 trape paperback. Official Summary * Issue One: Crystal Lake was a cursed, bloody location long before the arrival of Pamela Voorhees and her son Jason. The history of the surrounding area is a roadmap of tragedy and death, but one particular moment in the lake's history stands out above all... and that story will be told for the first time by Ron 'Machete' Marz and Mike 'Hockey Mask' Huddleston! Horror will have a new face in 2008! * Issue Two: The tragic Bad Land comes to a conclusion in this blood-soaked finale! Will the snow-bound hikers survive the night as Jason prowls in the darkness? And what historic significance does the isolated Camp Crystal Lake hold? Answers will be revealed! Plot Synopsis Sometime circa 1750, while traveling through a blizzard near Crystal Lake, a trio of fur trappers, consisting of Ethan, Joseph and Ben, spot a lodge in which they can take shelter from the storm. As Ethan tells Ben not to cause trouble for the inhabitants of the lodge if they refuse to take them in, Ben retaliates by telling Ethan to keep his hands off him, also stating it was his fault that they stranded in this blizzard, which Ethan had estimated was several days away. As he rushes to the lodge, Ben states to Ethan "I'll go trapping with you, Ethan, but nobody said I have to like you." While Ben heads to the lodge, Joseph advises Ethan to stay off Ben's bad side, which Ethan responds to by saying "that's where I've been for most of the last two weeks." Having reached the lodge, Ben enters and finds the only person inside is a native woman, who was in the midst of breast feeding her infant son. After expressing shock at the sight of him, Ben calms the woman by saying he will not hurt before helping himself to some of her cooking fish. When Ethan and Joseph arrive, Ben tells them to help themselves to some fish and to settle down near the fire, stating "... I expect we'll be staying a while." In the present day, a trio of teenaged hikers, consisting of Diane Cavanaugh, Jeremy and Philip, having become lost in a blizzard while passing through Crystal Lake, spot a cabin in the distance. Trekking through the snow to the cabin, Jeremy finds it locked and, after being asked what they should do by Philip, tackles the door open. Removing their winter gear after entering the cabin, the hikers begin to make themselves comfortable, with Jeremy finding canned food and a battery operated lantern, while Diane, after politely refusing help from Philip, starts a fire in the fireplace. After joining Philip and Diane in front of the fireplace, Jeremy compliments the latter on starting the fire, prompting Diane to tell her friends that if she ever suggests the go hiking in late April "feel free to brain me." As Jeremy states how lucky it was they found this cabin, which Diane surmises is apart of a summer camp, Philip tries to lighten the mood by looking on the bright side of things, saying "this is kind of like an adventure, braving the storm in our cozy little cabin." Diane responds to Philip's optimism by saying "well, at least somebody sees the bright side of being snowbound. Then again... the Donner Party probably said that at one point too." As Diane says this, an outside shot of the cabin reveals a large, partially snow covered sign reading Camp Crystal Lake. In the lodge, as Ben and his fellow trappers feed on the native woman's fish, Joseph begins to say how lucky it was that they found this lodge, as they could have died outside in the elements. After agreeing with Joseph, Ben begins to voice his suspicion of the native woman, who continually watches them, never uttering a sound. Attempting to pacify Ben, Ethan states that the woman's attitude is justified before offering Ben more fish. Refusing Ethan's offer of more fish, Ben claims he "Ain't hungry no more. Not for food." before getting up and proceeding to advance on the cowering native woman, claiming "She ain't half bad looking." Realizing what Ben intends to do, Ethan tries to dissuade him, only to be knocked aside and threatened with a knife. Grabbing the woman, Ben wrenches her baby from her grasp before telling Joseph to take the sobbing infant. At first hesitant to aid Ben, Joseph, after Ben demands he take the baby once more, takes hold of the infant, telling Ben to "save some for me", which Ben agrees to do, saying Joseph can have his turn "when I'm finished." Having trouble restraining the struggling woman, who scratches his face, Ben yells to Joseph, telling him to drop the woman's baby and help him. Giving the baby to Ethan, Joseph rushes to Ben's aid, forcing the woman down as Ben rapes her, while Ethan looks away in shame. As Diane sleeps, Jeremy wakes her up and begins to trying to convince her to have sex. At first hesitant to have sex with Jeremy, due to her fear that Philip, who has a crush on her and is unaware that she and Jeremy are together, will wake up, Diane relents and goes off into another room with Jeremy. Undressing, Diane and Jeremy begin to make love when Diane spots a masked man glaring at her through a nearby window. Letting out a scream at the sight of the man, Diane startles Jeremy and wakes Philip, who rushes into the room to see what is wrong. After being told by Diane that she saw someone outside, Jeremy looks out the window as Diane begins to explain to an obviously hurt Philip what is going on. As Jeremy assures Diane that no one is outside and that she must have simply saw a trick of the snow, Philip storms out of the room, agreeing with Jeremy that Diane probably only imagined someone outside before calling Jeremy an asshole and suggesting he and Diane "finish what they started." After raping the woman, Ben lights his pipe and begins to smoke. As Ben and Joseph relax, Ethan begins berating them for what they have done and voicing his disgust of them. As Ben and Ethan squabble, Joseph notices the native woman sifting through her belongings. Telling the woman to stop what she is doing, Joseph, when she ignores his orders, opens fire on her with his hunting rifle. Appalled at what Joseph has done, Ethan rushes over to the woman and finds her and her baby dead. As Ethan voices his outrage towards him, Joseph explains that he thought the woman was reaching for a weapon and was going to attack them, only to have assumption proved wrong when Ethan discovers the woman had only been reaching for a rattle for her baby. After Ethan reveals this, Ben notices someone enter the lodge, a native man carrying several freshly caught fish. Seeing his family's unmoving corpses, the man lunges towards Ethan, who is closest to the bodies. Capable of only saying "This wasn't... supposed to" as the enraged native charges towards him, Ethan is saved when Ben shoots the native's face with his rifle, sending him running outside, clutching his severely wounded face. Wanting to finish the fleeing native off, Ben and Joseph, followed by Ethan, exit the lodge, only to find the native is gone. As Joseph suggests they follow the man's tracks to find him, the native's footprints are quickly covered by the falling snow. After reentering the lodge with Ben and Ethan, Joseph asks them "... What do we do now?" unaware that the tomahawk wielding native is watching them from outside. Having redressed and followed Philip into the main room of the cabin, Diane and Jeremy join him by a window. As they watch the snowstorm raging outside, Diane asks Jeremy and Philip "... What do we do now?” oblivious to the fact that Jason Voorhees, machete in hand, is watching them from afar. As Philip watches the fireplace, he is approached by Diane, who begins apologizing to him for what happened earlier, explaining that she and Jeremy had always meant to tell him they were a couple, but were afraid of hurting him. Ignoring Diane, Philip claims he is going outside before beginning to put on his winter clothing. Trying to convince Philip to stay inside, Diane has Jeremy try to persuade him, which Jeremy weakly attempts to do. Ignoring Jeremy's pleas, Philip leaves the cabin, saying to Jeremy "fuck you" as he goes. With Philip gone, Diane begins berating Jeremy on the poor job he did trying to convince Philip to stay. Defending himself from Diane's accusations, Jeremy explains to her that Philip having some time to himself would be best. Ignoring Jeremy, Diane has him put his winter clothing on and go outside to search for Philip, telling him to hurry back. While wandering through the snow, shouting out to Philip, Jeremy is confronted by Jason Voorhees. Shocked by Jason's sudden appearance, Jeremy manages to utter "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" before Jason beheads him with one swing of his machete. As Jeremy's body topples to the ground, Jason stalks away. After the encounter with the native man, Joseph begins to continually mutter to himself "... bad place" before yelling to Ethan and Ben that they have to leave. After he grabs Joseph and tells him to sit down, Ben and Ethan get into an argument over whether the native man is still alive. While Ben and Ethan bicker, Joseph flees from the lodge, screaming "Bad things will happen to us if we stay here!" Believing Joseph could freeze to death outside, Ethan begins trying to convince Ben to go search for him. Refusing to help search for Joseph, Ben is threatened by an angered Ethan, who threatens to shoot him if he does not cooperate. Taunting Ethan, Ben states that he will be unable to shoot him, just like he was unable to stop him from raping the woman earlier. Realizing Ben is right, Ethan leaves to look for Joseph, saying to Ben "I hope you die." as he goes. After Ethan leaves, Ben begins relaxing, not noticing the native man is cutting through the wall of the lodge behind him. Grabbed by the native, Ben is pulled through the hole in the wall and killed by the man, who splits his head open with his tomahawk. With Ben dead, the native leaves his corpse in the snow and walks away. Waiting in the cabin for Jeremy to return, Diane is surprised when the door bursts open violently. When Philip enters the cabin, he yells to Diane that Jeremy is dead. After Philip says this, a shocked Diane tells Philip that Jeremy went to look for him and that he must be mistaken. Telling Diane that Jeremy was decapitated, Philip goes on to say that the man that she saw earlier must have been real. While Diane can only frantically apologize to him for what happened earlier with Jeremy, Philip begins to barricade the door with a couch, begins telling Diane, after she sees Jason through a nearby window, to go find something they can defend themselves with. Before he can finish telling Diane to find a weapon, Philip is killed when Jason drives a ski pole through the door and his head. When Philip falls to the ground dead, Jason begins to force his way in, knocking Diane backwards and onto Philip's corpse when she tries to hold the door closed. Managing to enter the cabin, Jason begins to advance on Diane. While searching for Joseph, Ethan finds him, impaled by a tree limb. Approaching the seemingly dead Joseph, Ethan is surprised when he reaches out to him, saying with his dying breath "... Wasn't us... It was this place, something wrong with this place... But it's too late now... Never get away... Too late..." With Joseph dead, Ethan, believing Joseph was right about this being cursed land, is attacked from behind by the native man, who slices off one of his ears with his tomahawk before knocking him to the ground. Trying to defend himself, Ethan attempts to shoot the native with his rifle, only to miss and hit a nearby tree. As the native tries to strike him with his tomahawk, Ethan blocks the attack with his rifle and clubs the native's face with the gun before getting up and attempting to flee. As Ethan runs, the native grabs his pant leg, tripping him. As the native begins advancing on him with a large rock, Ethan whispers "I'm so sorry..." before having his head crushed with the stone. With Ethan dead, the native surveys what he has done. When Jason tries to strike her with his machete, Diane rolls away and, tearing the ski pole from Philip's head, impales Jason with it, quickly running outside when he falls to the floor. Looking back as she runs from the cabin, Diane sees Jason is chasing after her. After passing a tree with a bullet embedded in it, Diane trips on a large rock, allowing Jason to catch her. Grabbing Diane by her, Jason uprights her as she begins asking who he is and why he is doing this. When Diane degenerates into ranting, rambling "Oh God, I'm sorry... We never should have come here... This is a bad place... A bad place... A bad place..." Jason strikes her head with his machete, splattering blood all over the rock that caused her to fall. With Diane dead, Jason grabs her by the hair and drags her body to a hole in the ice covering Crystal Lake, submerging himself and the Diane's corpse in the freezing water. In the past, the native man, having procured his wife and son's bodies, drowns himself in the frigid Crystal Lake, taking his family's bodies with him into the water. Cover Gallery File: BadLand.jpg| Issue One File: BadLandTwo.jpg| Issue Two Category: Comics Category: Literature